


【魄魄】I hate you I love you

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 鬼杀手✖️白警察
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁





	【魄魄】I hate you I love you

** 01 **

“阿 sir ，你知不知道，对于一个警察来说，红色头发真的过于显眼了。”

一个甜美的少女音传进耳朵，周围听起来空荡荡，甚至还有轻微的回声。

是她的声音。白敬亭努力睁开眼，迷药带来的后遗症让他头晕目眩，头顶晃晃悠悠的昏黄灯光都让他闭久了的双眼无所适从，想要用手遮挡，才发现手脚都被铁链紧紧束缚在椅子上。

“我已经不是警察了。”白敬亭抬头看着面前天真无邪的少女，声音因喉咙缺乏水分干哑而低沉。

“是吗？为什么呢，你不是说要亲手把我送进监狱吗？”少女靠近，双膝跪地，双手撑在膝盖上，将下巴轻轻的搁在白敬亭的腿边，眼睛睁得大大的，眼睛里没有一丝邪恶，就像是一个还在上幼儿园的小朋友，那么天真，好像只是在问他“天为什么是蓝色”这样的问题。

记忆好像又回到了第一次与她见面那天。

白敬亭是龙组成员，准确说是曾经是龙组成员。龙组，听起来像是黑社会组织，但实际上是实打实的公务员。虽隶属国安部，但可独立行动不受任何一方的约束，专门设立用于处理重大反社会类型案件。有点特工的意思，白敬亭是这么给自己的工作定位的。这份工作很适合自己。他自己这么觉得，他的前辈吴警官也这么觉得，当初就是吴警官带他入的行。三年前，白敬亭家里闯进了一个杀手，她虽蒙着面，但是一头红色的秀发却在黑暗中摇曳生姿。她迅速解决了白敬亭的父母，就在她靠近白敬亭的时候时候，吴警官持枪带队冲了进来，那女子见状不慌反笑，轻声在白敬亭耳边说了一句“再会。”后迅速转身脱逃，红色发丝在她转身时扫过，在白敬亭的面颊留下一阵搔痒。她纵身跃出窗外，随行而来的警察们也蜂拥而下，短暂喧嚣过后，屋内陷入死一般的寂静。那一夜，他记住了这个女人，记住了她的气味，她的声音，还有她那鲜红似火的头发。

白敬亭就这么在客厅冰凉的瓷砖地板上坐着，不知道坐了多久，直到有两个警察推门进来，出示相关证件后给他披上了一个小毯子，将他带离了现场。走的时候他不住的回头，总觉得父母会跟上来，直到他到了警局，他依然不敢相信自己的父母再也无法睁眼，再也无法跟他说一句话，再也无法给他温暖的拥抱了。

在警局浑浑噩噩住了两天，吴警官回来了，看他愤恨的神色就知道人还是没有抓到。警局上上下下都战战兢兢，在气头上的吴警官可是火药桶，稍微不注意就会炸的人尸骨全无。吴警官径直走向白敬亭，说：“我希望你留在我们组织，理由有三点：一、你是直接与当日杀害你父母的人近距离接触过的人，这个女杀手目前已身负数十条人命，而只有你在和她那么近距离接触后还存活了下来；二、你是体校毕业，身强力壮，训练起来比常人更快；三 …… ”说到这，他神色有所缓和，但多了些哀伤与悲恨“三、加入我们组织，是最快的能为你父母复仇的方法。”

“我加入。”几乎在吴警官话音落下的一瞬间，白敬亭说。吴警官看着他，欣慰的拍了拍他的肩膀，吩咐手下带他了解相关事宜。于是 22 岁的刚从体校毕业的白敬亭，成为了龙组的一员。

** 02 **

在工作中，他知道了许多关于那位女杀手的信息，她惯用短刀，手法凌厉残忍；她行踪诡秘，不曾有人听过她的声音，见过她的真容；她喜爱假发，颜色多变，但她最爱的那一顶是一头红色假发。有人曾怀疑那就是她真正的发色，但她从未在现场录下过一丝发尖，也未曾留下过一枚指纹，难以追踪，无从考证。他对所有关于她的消息一丝一毫都不放过，有接近病态的痴迷，但却无法查明她要杀害自己父母的原因。吴警官给出的解释是她受雇于人，她是一个职业杀手。此人近几个月才出现在龙组视线中，但短短数月其手下命案多达十二起，性质恶劣，故代号为鬼，龙组她成立专案小组，名为猎鬼组。

白敬亭进组以来，除非组织安排出行动，他日日训练不停歇，可每次申请进入猎鬼组，均被吴警官以“你还未准备好”的理由驳回。他理解吴警官的顾虑，毕竟不是所有人都可以在真真正正面对杀母弑父仇人的时候，还可以头脑清醒理智尚存。若真是在追捕行动中因为他的不理智而措施良机，吴警官也担当不起这责任。可他不愿意坐以待毙，于是他持续暗中调查，房间中贴满了关于她的新闻，梦里终日回想着她的声音，同住舍友都嘲笑他，说他像一个变态的爱人，用他变态的方式爱着她。他不置可否，他对她的欣赏与恨意并存，在此之前白敬亭也不知道这两种感情竟可以相处的如此融洽。

终于在那一天，他见到了她。

当天他本应前往另一个任务，可他暗中布置的眼线传来线报，鬼将在今天前往闹市区一酒吧内杀害酒吧老板，这是她新接受的赏金任务。以往也多次探查到这种线报，但往往在白敬亭赶过去之前人已被残害，或者事发地点与线报地点不一致，导致一场空。但那天，白敬亭知道今天会不一样，可能是长期追随在她身后捕捉关于她线索所带来的直觉所赐，他听到消息下一秒就立刻知道，今天他们将会遇到。他当时果断抛下眼前的任务，前往线报所提酒吧。

“白白，你在想什么呢？怎么不理我呀？”膝头的少女像是撒娇般，将他的思绪拉回现实。

“我在想我们上一次相遇那天。”可能人到死前就会变得一反常态，白敬亭竟然认真的回答了她的问题。

“哦那天！我也忘不了。”少女的眼睛亮闪闪，像是在里面撒了一把星星。

那天白敬亭换上便服后迅速潜入线报所提及的酒吧，点了一杯酒后就坐在对门的卡座上，持续关注着门口进进出出往来的人群。终于，她来了。作为一个杀手，不觉得红发有点过于招摇了吗。白敬亭想着，心里汹涌的激动与恨意差点将他的理智击溃。多亏长期出警的磨练，让他残存的理智，将差点就要直接冲上去和她拼命的自己，拉回了原地。

而就在此时，头顶传来了那个做梦都在他耳边回绕的声音。“你好呀帅哥，介意拼个桌吗。”他抬起头，是随着头的晃动而摇晃的红发，是清澈透亮的眼眸，和看起来又甜得腻人的笑容。那一瞬间白敬亭真实的恍惚了，那一瞬间他觉得他的舍友说的是对的，她就像是自己的女友，他追随着她，对她的一切痴狂，而了解的越多，他对她的敬意与恨意就越多。她是天才，她是小孩，她是鬼怪，她是他所有行为的唯一目的，她是他存在的理由，是他的灵魂。

他同意让她坐下了，于是她温顺的坐在他身边，端着酒杯絮絮叨叨，跟他讲她今天早上吃的面包，在路边见到的小鸟，讲她的童年，讲她冰冷如钢铁般的父亲。白敬亭不答话，她好似也不在意，就自顾自地讲着，笑着，一杯杯的喝着酒。终于，她不说话了，白敬亭以为她醉了，一偏头发现她用炽热的目光盯着自己，眼里有火焰，也有柔情。白敬亭觉得自己疯了，在那一瞬间，他有想要亲吻她的冲动。她再次开口了，“其实，如果有一天你能知道真相，你会知道你的父母是谁，你会知道我是在保护你。”说罢，将杯中残酒一饮而尽，说：“我要去上班了，如果等我回来的时候，你还在这里，我就跟你回家。”

“不可能！你叫什么名字！”这是白敬亭一整晚对她说的第一句话，他不相信将爱他的父母从他身边带走算什么保护。他也是失去了意志，怎么会有一个警察这么直接问一个杀手叫什么名字呢。女孩停住了脚步，竟然开始认真的思索了起来，像是在思考什么数学难题的答案。几秒后她看起来像是放弃了，又恢复了她甜美的笑容：“不如，叫我鬼鬼吧。”吐了吐舌头，扭动着她曼妙的腰身，转身走向了舞池中央。

白敬亭心中伤痛才次被提起，神情恍惚难以承受，等他回过神来时，酒吧老板的尸体已经倒在舞池中央了。

** 03 **

那一夜，白敬亭真真切切地失去了他的魂魄，他想知道答案。他的手任由她牵起，在深夜的小巷里他们亲吻着，他知道他这样会被前来追捕鬼的警察略过，他知道他这样是在给她庇护，他都知道。然而那一刻他不再是警察，他想要用自己的方式处决她。他把她带回家，褪去她的束腰，她的短裙，她的丝袜，褪去她身上所有的遮蔽，温柔而忍隐。他爱着她，爱她狡黠，爱她果断，他也恨她，恨她对自己的魅力收放自如，恨她冷血。

他用最传统的姿势进入了她，眼睛停留在她的脸上，看着她因生理上的快感而销魂的神情。是不是她也爱着我，白敬亭心里竟有一丝期待，不然为何愿意将自己暴露在他面前，为何与他回家，为何与他共尽一夜欢愉。肉体碰撞发出的情欲声响，大到掩盖住了他内心的悲鸣。

在他将液体尽数释放后的下一瞬间，寒光凛冽，一柄锋利小刀横在了他的颈边。他下手的速度还是晚了一步，也是，白敬亭自嘲地想，一个菜鸟警察，如何和职业杀手抗衡？“白敬亭。”女孩说，她还是笑着的，这时却看起来诡异而寒冷。“身为一个警察，就这么随随便便带杀手回家，你有料到会发生这一幕吗？”“有，我确实有一瞬间差点被你骗到，但我知道，你曾跟我说的每一句都是谎言。”白敬亭镇定自若，“哦～”女孩好像发现了什么新奇的玩具一般，发出了愉悦的声音。“你背在身后的手在打电话吧，嗯？你怕我现在立刻杀了你吗。”女孩看起来还是没有一丝慌乱。“比起死去，我更害怕活着。”我害怕我会信任你的谎言，我害怕我会爱上你，这是白敬亭没有说出来的话。“我知道了，你爱我。”，女孩单手穿上衣物同时喃喃自语。“所以你不愿意亲手将我交出，你想独占我。”

“不，我恨你入骨，若不是技不如人，你现在早已是一具尸体。”白敬亭狠狠地说。女孩看了他一眼，脸上还是波澜不惊，说：“对于我这种人来说，恨也是爱的一种。”

“可是呢，”她已穿戴整齐，走到了门口，“我配不上你。”女孩迅速收刀，转眼间人已经蹲在了窗台上。

白敬亭迅速拔枪，但还是晚了一步，女孩翻身坠落，消失在了黑夜之中。

“你确实配不上我，我都一定会把你亲手送进监狱。”白敬亭咬牙切齿地对着夜色大喊。仿佛错的是日的东升西落，错的是这深夜太过浓稠如墨。

鬼鬼轻盈落地，挥手告别，沉入了这墨汁之中。

** 04 **

白敬亭在此次事件之后因擅自探查，不听从组织命令等罪名，被开除出了龙组，剥夺了他警察的身份。他清楚的明白此次罪本该死，没有杀他，已是吴警官最后的仁慈。

自那一夜之后鬼杀手这一人物像是在人间消失了一般，不再有任何动作。

他是想念她的，不然也不会再喝醉酒之后冲进理发店染了一个与她发色一样的红发，可能是沉浸在内心的负面情绪之中，连自己什么时候被下了迷药都不知道。

于是现在他以被紧绑着的姿态，再次见到了她。

“是你赢了，”白敬亭痛苦的闭上眼睛，再度开口“那么，最后希望你给我一个痛快。”

“你在说什么，我不会杀你的。”鬼鬼歪头看着他，看起来好像有点委屈地辩解着。

“你说谎。”白敬亭摇了摇头。

下一秒手上的铁链发出咔嚓的声音，束缚双手的力量瞬间消失。白敬亭活动着手腕，看着跪在脚边为他继续解开脚链的鬼，声音颤抖地问到：“为什么？”

“白白，你知不知道你有时候说话很伤人，我来的时候你就是这样了，并不是我绑的你，我本打算今生与你不再相见的。”女孩边绞着铁链边说，“你还记得我跟你说的每一句话吗，每一句都是真的啊，我确实有一个可怖的父亲。”话音与铁链一同落地，紧接着一把锋利短刃落在了白敬亭的手中。

“对不起白白，我让你失去了父母，但是你要知道，他们是那个人的手下，应该也是他绑你来引诱我见面。若你当真要杀我，请你尽快动手，然后跑吧！”

“是谁？”

“是我。”白敬亭身后传来了一个熟悉的声音。

** 05 **

鬼鬼是有名字的，而且还很好听，可是这个名字他的父亲从来不让她用。她的父亲是个可怕的人，除了教她用枪用刀格斗之外，父亲鲜少跟她说话。她也如期望般成长，从皮到骨，都是冷的。

而一切从他遇到那个男孩开始变得不一样。每周日都会有一对男女前来见父亲，父亲说那是他的朋友，而朋友之间的谈话是亲密的谈话，不能有外人在的。

每当这时便是鬼鬼最快乐的时光，因为她可以随意的在院子里奔跑玩耍，虽然她住的地方了无人烟，但是总比被迫握着比她手掌还大的手枪要愉快的多。而在她 10 岁那一年，她在门外遇到了比她小四岁的白敬亭。

当时看到他的时候，他的眼角还挂着泪珠嘴里喃喃地叫着爸爸妈妈。估计是走丢的小孩吧，鬼鬼本不打算理会。而这个小孩估计是在周围走了很久，一直都没看到人，一看到鬼鬼出现，立了黏了上来，跟在身后一口一个姐姐地叫着。鬼鬼烦的不行，掏遍了口袋终于在蝴蝶刀短刀这些东西里面找到了一颗不知道放了多久的糖。赶紧递给小男孩。小男孩破涕为笑，甜甜地说：“谢谢姐姐，白白爱你。”鬼鬼乐了，小屁孩，懂什么叫爱吗，让姐姐教教你。想毕反手狠狠地给了白敬亭一巴掌。

这时那一对男女正好从自己家里走了出来，看到这一幕惊慌失措，口中喊着“白敬亭你怎么在这”一边抱起他远离了自己。鬼鬼就是这个时候知道他的名字的。

鬼鬼也没觉得哪里不对，毕竟从小她的父亲就是这么跟她表达爱意的，她觉得这才是爱。原来他是她爸爸的朋友的小孩吗？那他们既然是爸爸的朋友，白敬亭应该就是我的朋友了呗，鬼鬼想。那么，你就是我的第一个朋友了，白敬亭。鬼鬼擅自这么认定了下来。

后续不过是父亲又对她表达了一番爱意，她早已习以为常。从那一天开始，她便开始期待起星期天来。可那一次之后，白敬亭的父母便再也没带他来过了。

鬼鬼也是从那时候开始，开始了她的偷听生涯。每一次父亲的朋友来，她就悄悄在门口听着，但是大部分都是她听不太懂的话，偶尔一两次听到白敬亭的名字，听到一些关于她的事情，她就可以快乐一整天。这就是鬼鬼孩童时候最大的乐趣了。

她擅自认定白敬亭是她的朋友，朋友就应该互相保护，所以当她偷听到她父亲将“暗杀”和“白敬亭”两个词联系在一起时，她便笃定父亲要将白敬亭杀死了。

那一夜她逃离了由父亲一手打造的牢笼，毫不犹豫地奔向了另一个。

那时她已知道打骂并不是爱了，可爱究竟是什么，她不知道。所以她杀尽白敬亭周围看似对他有威胁的人，所以当她看到白敬亭的父母在训他的话，还佯装要打他的时候，她冲了进来，把白敬亭的父母双双刺杀。毕竟她什么也不会，只会杀人。

最终她的父亲有所察觉，是他安排了鬼鬼将要刺杀酒吧老板的假线报，又让鬼鬼以为是酒吧老板要杀白敬亭，引其现身。

一切都像是个误会，而一切又像是必然。

此时身后一声枪响，白敬亭应声倒下，闭眼前他看到了开枪者的面容，是吴警官。“不！为什么！为什么啊爸爸！”鬼鬼哭倒在地，摇晃着白敬亭。他就好像是睡着了一样安详，一样可爱。“你不是想知道我的名字吗，我叫吴映洁，你听到了吗，你听到了吗 …… ”

“你爱上他了，是吗？可是他不爱你，他甚至想要杀了你，在我身边才是你唯一的选择。我爱你啊，女儿。”吴警官冷冷地说。

尾音还未完，一把短刀直直的插进了他的喉咙。鬼鬼握着刀，血顺着她的手臂流下。“你这不是爱，”她低着头说，“你这只是病态的占有欲。”吴警官应声倒下。

那一天，她杀死了她那个不懂爱的父亲，同时也杀死了那个不懂爱的她自己。

** 后记 **

“下面是一则新闻速报，一名警察于昨日被发现死于码头废弃仓库中，经调查，现场还存在起码两人的血迹，案件仍在进一步调查中 …… ”

小孩的妈妈从厨房出来，用遥控器将电视关掉，对小孩说：“小孩子不要看这些，你去隔壁邻居姐姐那里，姐姐刚来，你拿这些糕点过去，打个招呼吧。”

小孩不情不愿的端着一盘糕点按响了隔壁的门铃。

一个红发女人开了门，她默默不言语，听小孩说完了来意接过了糕点，道了声谢谢。透过门缝，小孩看到了房间里一个巨大的行李箱，好奇的问道：“姐姐，那里是什么东西呀。”红发姐姐笑了，说：“小孩子到处乱看是会被挖掉眼睛的哦。”小孩吓得赶紧跑回家跟妈妈告状，他妈妈听完觉得不对劲，当机立断报了警。

等警察赶来的时候，隔壁房间空无一人，没有什么红发姐姐，也没有什么大行李箱，一切如常，好像他们从未来过。

**END**


End file.
